Armor Militant Defense Industries
Armor Militant Defense Industries Type Private Everetti Contractor Founded October 20th, 2005 Key People CEO John Stabler Headquarters Armor Militant Plaza, Washington, Maryland Area Served Union of Everett Industry Military/Defense Contractor Products Firearms, Weapons, Robotics, Replica Sporting Products, Military Vehicles Revenue Profit Employees 460,211 Armor Militant is a weapons manufacturer founded in the Union of Everett with aid from the Everetti government. It is a private company as of April 2009, funded and set up by the Everetti government as part of it's incentives program to develop domestic based businesses within Everett to aid in self dependence and to decrease unemployment. Armor Militant has been successful since, producing various weapons for the Everetti military, law enforcement and for citizen use. Some of it's more notable products have been the AM-777 assault rifle, recently placed into mass production for use in the Everetti Marine Corp. Also produced has been the M4 Harris Main Battle Tank as part of the company's vehicle production division, Armor Mobile. Armor Militant is also responsible for the design and production of the HADv2 droid as part of it's robotics division, Armor Robotics. Armor Militant The Armor Militant main division produces firearms, explosives and combat weapons such as the AM-777 assault rifle. Other firearms are in development, ranging from sniper weapons to handguns. Armor Militant also produces the Paranormal Control & Investigation's EMP phaser weapons. Other products includes railguns and plasma weapons. Products include: *AM-777 Assault Rifle: A 5.56 x 45 interchangable with 7.62 x 39 caliber semi, three round burst and fully automatic assault rifle capable of interchanging multiple other guns magazine types. Features water and dirt resistance and anti-jam design. *AM-18 Pistol: A 9 x 19 or 4.6 x 20 semi and full automatic pistol with extended thirty-three round magazine. AM-18A features the 9mm round and the AM-18B features the lethal, armor penetrating 4.6 x 20 round. *AM-9 Sub Machine Gun: A .416 cal. semi and full auto sub machine gun with 30 round capacity H&K style magazine. *AM-99 Anti-Material Rifle: .50 BMG anti-material, anti-armor, semi automatic, ten round sniper rifle. *AM-250 Support Gun: .416 caliber fully automatic 200 round belt fed heavy gunner support machine gun. Features jam, water and dirt jam resistance. Recoil reduction allows the weapon to be fired without bipod. Armor Mobile The division Armor Mobile produces military vehicles such as the M4 Harris tank, SF09 Predator Fighter Bomber and the HEMTT Mobile SDI truck. *M4 Harris: The M4 Harris is the first battle tank developed by the Union of Everett, named after Secretary of Defense Jason Harris. It is an entirely new generation of tank, bringing in new technologies such as the fusion cell engine and railguns. *HEMTT Mobile SDI: An anti ballistic missile and anti aircraft vehicle consisting of a Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck (HEMTT) mobile platform with a single fusion generator powered SDI plasma laser turret mount. Designed as the last resort defense to shooting down incoming ballistic missiles. *SF-09 Predator: An Everetti stealth fighter/bomber air and space craft designed to eventually replace Everetti bomber aircraft. The Predator features a larger size allowing the carry of over a dozen General Use Fusion Warheads (GFW) or up to eight low grade fusion missiles or a single mid grade weapon inside the interior of the craft in addition to missiles or bombs that can be held on the wings. The Predator features a top space speed equal to that of the SF22A Raptor, anti gravity and artificial gravity. *AH-88 Wasp: The Armor Militant AH-88 Wasp is a dual rotor attack helicopter with tailwheel-type landing gear arrangement, and tandem cockpit for a crew of two. The AH-88 features a nose-mounted sensor suite for target acquisition and night vision systems. The Wasp is armed with a 30-millimeter (1.2 in) M230 Chain Gun carried between the main landing gear, under the aircraft's forward fuselage. It has four hardpoints mounted on stub-wing pylons, typically carrying a mixture of AGM-114 Hellfire and Hydra 70 rocket pods. *UH-90 Taurus: The UH-90 Taurus is a dual rotor, twin-engine, medium-lift utility helicopter featuring an eight-blade dual main rotors and and no tail rotor. The UH-90 can be equipped with stub wings at the top of the fuselage to carry fuel tanks or various armaments. It has two pylons on each wing to carry two 230 gallon and two 450 gallon tanks in total of hydrogen fuel. The pylons can also carry 10,000 pounds of armament such as rockets, missiles and gun pods. It also features a nose-mounted sensor suite for target acquisition and night vision systems and dual Hydra 70 rocket pods with a capacity of eight rockets. Armor Robotics See: Armor Robotics HAD Series Droid and Armor Robotics SBR Drone Armor Robotics produced the famous HADv2 droid that is in use by the Everetti military. It has also designed other droids such as the Speed Build Robot (SBR). Armor Robotics plans on designing specialized versions of the HAD series such as the HADv3 LE (law enforcement droid) and the HADv4R (rescue droid). *HADv2 CD: The first of the successful HAD series droids, the Combat Droid features laser plasma cannons, slicing lasers, six 40mm rocket grenades and a visual holographic display. HADv2CD droids are capable of flying up to 100 miles per hour and at altitudes of 15,000 feet, utilizing anti-gravity and a fusion cell battery. *HADv3 LE: The Law Enforcement version of the HAD series features switchable stun to kill mode plasma lasers or electroshock bolt turrets, four 40mm grenades that can use stun grenades, flashbangs, tear gas, smoke or other non-lethal projectiles, or if necessary can be fitted with explosive rounds by a SWAT team. Features a slicing laser for cutting through doors, windows, ceilings or walls or vehicles and twin automatically reloadable tasers. Features a human voice verbal audio system for communication, strobe lights for signalling emergencies and a direct connection to the EDS and ETC tracking systems for quick response to emergency incidents. The HADv3 LE can use it's taser system as a electrical resusitation device. *HADv4 R: A specialized version of the HAD series for medical, paramedic or rescue missions, the Rescue droid features two 40mm flare guns to signal for aid, strobe lights for emergency signals, a built in siren, a dual taser system for electrical resusitation of persons who lost heartbeat, an automated retractable oxygen tube for providing oxygen and a self-help medical kit attached to the wings containing supplies for victims to treat themselves. Rescue droids also feature a retractable solid handle for a victim to hold on to, allowing the droid to tow them through the air and out of a dangerous area including rushing flood waters for example. Civil Militant Civil Militant produces civilian weapons, toys and other products. One of its most popular and major toy programs is Airsoft Militant, a division that produces replica airsoft and paintball weapons. Airsoft Militant has worked to design high quality airsoft guns for good prices. It has been licensed to produce other companies weapons as airsoft and paintball replicas including the Barrett M82 rifle, the Colt M4 carbine, the H&K G36 and Glock, Beretta and H&K handguns. Armor Militant's own line of firearms were released as airsoft guns in April 2010. Airsoft Militant airsoft guns fire the standard biodegradable 6mm airsoft bb's from realistic mock ups of real world firearms using similar metal bodies, woods or plastics and near same weight of the real world counter part. Airsoft guns generally make lesser bang sounds than real firearms. Airsoft Militant guns feature either AEG format (automatic electric gun) or gas power format, using either green gas (a propane variant) or HFC 134a gas. Paintball weapons fire the standard larger paintball rounds with either a realistic magazine feed or through a standard marker pod. Paintball weapons are developed in realistic designs, mimicking real world weapons. Some normal paintball markers are developed and available for cheaper prices. Civil Militant also produces military grade training weapons which fire paintball slugs from blank bullets. Its line of SIM-TAC Training Weapons are used in most Everetti law enforcement and military tactics training centers for combat training and scenarios. Guns fire at a speed of 500 feet per second and upon impact splatter colored paint on the target hit. SIM-TAC guns utilize standard shell casings which fit into replica gun magazines, allowing for the most realistic tactical training experience. SIM-TAC guns are real weight and made of the same metals and plastics as the real world counter parts and when fired, create the same bang sounds as a real firearm. Category:Union of Everett Category:Companies